


Sawmill

by HungerDemon



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungerDemon/pseuds/HungerDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BLU Sniper is sent running after his team loses a match and the RED Engineer and Soldier track him down and capture him. Awful things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sawmill

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I am so sorry for this.

(this fic contains rape)

 

The battle at Sawmill wound down as the Announcer called time and the BLU team was set running from their bloodthirsty RED counterparts. The BLU Sniper hid behind some crates in the corner of the room with the large circle saw. He watched tensely as a group of REDs passed by. There was the Soldier, the Pyro, and the Engineer that passed the Sniper as he held his breath and clutched his close-range kukri. The Pyro ambled out ahead, their flamethrower held out firmly ahead and ready to turn any fleeing BLU into cinders.

Behind the crates, Sniper breathed a sigh of relief as the group passed through without noticing. When he felt they were out of earshot he let out the breath he had been holding in. The breath caused his body to move enough that a board beneath him creaked. At the noise the Soldier halted, grabbing the Engineer by the shoulder. The pair turned silently to the crates, making their way closer with melee weapons drawn. Behind the crate the Sniper shook and sweated, which caused his aviators to slip down his nose.

“Why don’t you come into the light where we can see you, Sally,” offered the Soldier with a laugh and a glance at the Engineer.

The Sniper’s eyes shot to full openness. There really was no option at this point other than to run. He took a deep, audible breath and held his kukri aloft in white knuckles, charging out from behind the crates. He tried to loop around, exiting from the side where the REDs had entered. He ran as fast as his legs would allow him, kicking up sawdust into the air. Soldier had anticipated this. He charged after the retreating man, lifting his shovel over his head and bashing the Sniper over the neck.

That blow to the neck caused Sniper to stumble and fall onto the floor. He still had his kukri, however, and rolled over onto his back to slash at his assailants. He managed to slash the Soldier across the cheek and nicked the Engineer’s forearm before the two had him tackled. Using his wrench, the Engineer beat the Australian’s hand until two fingers were broken and he was disarmed.

Even disarmed, the Sniper was still full of fight. He clocked the Engineer with his broken hand and immediately regretted it. The pain from his fingers was excruciating. The Soldier took his opportunity and knocked his hat off and grabbed the man by the hair, lifting him off of the ground. Engineer clasped the man’s hands behind his back, stilling the wild and bitey man.

“Alroight, you got me! Just get it over with and kill me!” exclaimed the Australian, too tired to keep fighting the two men.

Soldier and Engineer shared a strange, bemused look.

“Kill you?” asked the Texan with a cock of his head.

“Yeah, just slit my throat or bash my brains in, I’m not particular,” managed the man while he fought against the hand holding his hair like a lead.

The same strange look crossed their faces again and the two shared a laugh.

“No, son,” continued the Engineer, “we ain’t going to kill you. We captured you, which means one of two things,” the Sniper stilled and it felt like a stone dropped in his gut, “That means either you have valuable information that we’ve got to coax out of you… or,” the Sniper focused intently on the black reflection in the man’s goggles, “or we want you for another purpose.”

The Sniper took a moment to look at both the men in his immediate vicinity.

“Can you take a guess why we nabbed you?”

Sniper just remained silent.

“Come on, venture up one guess.”

Another deafeningly quiet pause.

“Is it because,” the Sniper finally muttered, “You both want to take me to the prom?”

Soldier wasted no time using his free hand to sucker punch the sharpshooter directly in the solar plexus. The man gasped, tears reflexively welling in the corner of his eyes.

“That was a DIRECT QUESTION, maggot. You are running out of guesses,” sneered the soldier into the Australian’s face, gripping his hair for emphasis.

“Let’s try this again,” offered the Texan in his softest drawl, “What reason is it you think we have you?”

The Sniper shook his head and honestly replied, “I dunno.”

The Engineer just looked back at him, making a gesture with his head to Soldier. Receiving the signal, the Soldier immediately let go of the man’s hair which sent him flopping to the ground. He scrambled back, but not fast enough and he was caught. Soldier pinned him with his arms behind his back on the ground. Engineer silently walked out of the Sniper’s view. Moments passed with just the breaths of the Sniper and Soldier in the rapidly darkening sawmill floor room. The Texan returned, carrying a large, metal, blue drum. He kicked it over onto its side and the Soldier wrestled him over it. Using electrical cords, the Engineer tied the man’s hands behind him. Next his feet were spread apart and tied. Sniper began to struggle even harder, thrashing against the cords and trying to wriggle off the barrel. It was no use.

Suddenly the Soldier grabbed the man’s khaki pants by the belt loops to rest around his ankles. Sniper’s eyes shot open and the awful realization of what they were going to do set in.

“Now this is your last guess,” cautioned the Engineer into his ear from behind, “before Ol’ Solly cuts your tongue out with his entrenching tool.”

“I- I- ah…” the rifleman quavered, feeling the cold, jagged metal of the Soldier’s shovel brushing his bare leg.

“Please mates, don’t do this…”

Soldier and Engineer looked at each other incredulously.

“So he does know,” cooed Engineer, pulling a multitool out of his pocket and unfolding it. Soldier practically salivated while watching him slip the knife under the waistband of the Sniper’s briefs. The Australian let out a choked sound and he felt his glasses slip off his face and thud into the sawdust. The knife sliced down to the crotch, then diverted to cut through the seam on one leg, then to the other. With each slice the Texan scraped the knife threateningly along his ass and legs.

“It’s time to answer the question, maggot!” barked the Soldier with impatience. Engineer looked up, burning holes into his teammate for interrupting.

Sniper was shaking over the barrel, unable to speak and on the verge of breaking.

“You- you… You fuckers are,” he paused, feeling nauseous, “please no, god… you’re gonna rape me, aren’t you?”

He heard a bark-like laugh and felt a hand smack his ass, causing him to jump.

“Not as stupid as he looks, is he?”

He heard the sound of spitting and felt a hand climb up between his legs. That was the moment he broke, tears of fear and humiliation springing to his eyes, rolling down his face and dampening the sawdust below.

Soldier’s fingers poked at his ass, testing his muscles.

“Tight,” he mused, looking over at the Engineer.

His fingers pressed through, in spite of the furious clenching on Sniper’s part. The Australian screamed. It sounded like the wail of an animal and it sounded like a man breaking. He hollered and yelled as the man invaded his ass with his fingers, first one then too quickly two. His ass felt split and he knew he must be bleeding. After splaying his fingers and stretching the hole, Soldier stepped back.

“You wanna go now or take his mouth?” asked Soldier.

“Have you seen the fangs on that man? I’d sooner wait till you are done, thank you very much.”

Grunting in reply, Soldier reached down and unbuckled his belt and pants. He pushed his briefs up and his cock sprung out. When Sniper felt the head of it touch his ass he screamed louder than before, calling for anyone to help. He knew it was after ceasefire and all of his teammates were likely in the base. He didn’t often return to base since he spent most of his time in the nest or his camper. They might not know he was gone the whole night, maybe even days. He kept screaming anyways, and letting out choked sobs.

Engineer frowned, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bandana. He stepped over to his captive and jammed the cloth between his teeth and tied it behind the man’s head tightly. Now his desperate screams were muffled behind cloth.

Soldier aimed himself behind the terrified man and pushed in. The pain was unimaginable and he screamed an octave higher while his whole body shook. Engineer pulled up a crate by the barrel in Sniper’s line of sight. He sat himself down and pulled his cock out of his overalls, stroking himself while intensely watching Sniper’s agonized expressions. His face contorted more when Soldier withdrew and thrust back in, beginning the real onslaught.

The barrel rolled with each thrust and Soldier had to use the abused man’s hands as a hold. His arms pulled painfully in the wrong direction, causing him to groan. Saliva had already started soaking the bandana and the edges were pulling the sides of his mouth. He kept sobbing intermittently, shutting his eyes tight against the horrible event.  

The thrusting sped up to the point that each thrust lifted the barrel a bit off the ground. Sniper’s eyes glazed over and he went limp while the American punished his body. Each thrust tore and caused tears to keep streaming down and off of his face. The Engineer watched entranced as their captive’s demeanor went from defiant to terrified to resigned. He hopped off of the crate and reached to the Sniper, lifting his head up and examining him. His eyes were red, teary and half lidded, snot was beginning to stream down his face and onto the bandana fixed firmly in his mouth. He took his cock in one hand and rubbed it against the defeated man’s face. One he felt slick with tears he started rubbing himself, dropping the man back onto the barrel and continuing to watch.

Soldier was getting close to finishing. His thrusts sped up and sweat dripped down his

body. Sniper cringed as the man keened, releasing hot come into him. He felt nauseated beyond words. When the man pulled out he felt a dibble onto his leg and sobbed again.

Smiling, the Engineer sidled up behind Sniper to take his turn. After the furtive pounding he received before, he felt like it couldn’t get any worse. Engineer spit into his hand and rubbed himself again, getting hard enough. Next he aimed himself and pressed in. He was much thicker but shorter than Soldier. The new width was painful and Sniper shook.

“Mees mmmr mrr…”

“What was that?” asked Engineer sharply while thrusting in and pulling off the bandana.

“Please kill me…”

The Texan thrust roughly, seeming to ponder the request.

“... ‘Fraid not, partner. Your tight ass is just too good.” With that he thrust in savagely, causing the Sniper to yell out.

“Boy, I do like it better when I can hear you.”

Grunts from both men filled the space, the Bushman’s were softer and pained, the Engineer’s were pure pleasure. He loved the tightening around his cock when he raised the man’s arms backwards. He kept lifting, higher and higher. Sniper let out a wheeze.

“My- my arms…” he murmured in a daze.

Engineer was really close and his pace was evidence of this. Each thrust was shallow and without pacing. He raised the man’s arms even more. Below him the Australian struggled. Finally with a holler the Texan came, raising the man’s arms so high that they dislocated with an audible crack at Engineer’s moment of climax. Sniper yelled for God and passed out.

 

When he came to Sniper found himself bound and in an enclosed space close around his body. Every part of his body hurt and he could hear voices.

“I see blood on box.”

“Yo, what the fuck do you think that is?”

“I don’t rightly know,” said his team’s Engineer.

At that voice all the memories flooded back. Sniper started struggling in his confines, feeling himself tip his enclosure over.

The box was quickly opened and their team’s Sniper tumbled out of the box, bound in cords with a bandana in his mouth and completely naked.

“Shite!” exclaimed Demo, “What have they done tae him?”

“Oh gross man, he’s all naked and shit!”

“Scout, get out of here,” commanded Medic, who laid his lab coat over the Sniper. Heavy reached down and picked up the skinny man, carrying him to the infirmary.

“Is okay now, Sniper,” the Heavy reassured, “Is okay. You are with team now.”

 

 


End file.
